Impredecibles
by Leo-leo-leo y leo
Summary: alguien fue tocado, alguien fue elegido, alguien perfecto para compartir, alguien perfecto para hacerlos feliz... pero, si su trabajo es arreglsr la vida de los demás, ¿entonces quien hará que su vida sea feliz?, ¿acaso él es el único que no merece un final feliz...? A fin de cuenta, nadie lo puede asegurar, por que, así es la vida, la de él y la de los otros, así de: impredecible


**Este es el primer capítulo, espero lo disfruten... ¡comentarios!**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 _/_

" _El todo y el nada se conocieron, y se invitaron a bailar; curioso, el todo y el nada, sin que nadie lo esperara, se enamoraron y se casaron, tuvieron un bello hijo al que bautizaron con el nombre que siempre escapa de mis labios cuando tu me preguntas algo... **Tal vez...**_

 _Cuando pienso en las mil y un incongruencias que inundan la existencia (como cuando el comunismo, predicando igualdad para todos, empezaron a quitarle lo poco que le quedaba al pobre para dárselo al que mas le convenía, o cuando el obispo, que desde el púlpito pregona el amor y la abnegación al mismo tiempo que aprueba y hasta participa las innumerables matanzas y prácticas de los líderes políticos que lo protegen...), cuando pienso en estas, y en novecientos noventa y nueve incongruencias más, lo que somos tú y yo siempre gana el torneo de las incongruencias, quedándose con el codiciado premio otorgado, con el gran título que he labrado para mi personal **Gran Incongruencia**..._

 _Y cuando pienso que el lema de lo que somos tú y yo cae en un atípico "Tal vez", y que el apodo de nuestra relación es "Gran Incongruencia", pues..." ¡Haaarrrrrrgggg!, ¡no soy nada bueno para estas reflexiones tan poéticas!, le preguntaré a Gaara que es lo que significa, él es la personificación de la sensibilidad poética, si se la pasa pegado a cada libro que le llega a las manos..."_

/

Para ese chico embutido en una musculosa para hacer deporte de color verde, con el cabello revuelto, y tenis de corredor significaban los sentimientos y los pensamientos secretos de la mente y del alma, eso no eran más que fábulas o expresiones abstractas, totalmente ajenos a su capacidad de entendimiento, bueno, eso y cualquier cosa que no sea referido a los ejercicios cardio vasculares, el buen ramen, los video juegos o sus amigos, o como el los llama: "camaradas".

Sus "camaradas" son importantes para él, casi tanto como el por que de ese nombrecito tan chistoso; usa el término "camarada" seguido de una significación para referirse a los más cercanos a él, como por ejemplo al camarada Shikamaru se refiere como "el camarada flojo resuelve dramas", que lo ha salvado de más de una; o a su camarada Kiba, como "el camarada eterna-fiesta", no importa hora, día o que tan mala situación pase en sus exámenes, tu dile fiesta...; o a su camarada Ino, a la que se refiere como "la camarada cursi amante de la moda", una celestina incorregible que ama estar siempre al último grito de la moda, obsesión que el joven rubio jamás comprendió, y seguido a estos hay un largo etcétera.

Mucha gente podría sentirse capaz de aducir (y no les faltaría una razón) que Naruto es un chico bastante sencillo en sus tratos con los demás, y así es. Sin embargo, para toda situación siempre tiene que haber un gran "pero", y el "pero de nuestro atleta aficionado es... no un "alguien" precisamente, ni tan siquiera un "algo", no, más bien lo que le pasa a Naruto es que de repente, como se dice, así de sopetón, algo cambió en su forma de ver a sus "camaradas", algo lo hizo de cierto modo tratar de intentar arreglar de alguna manera las vidas de sus amigos: su vida amorosa, su vida familiar, su vida social, religiosa, de salud, sus enemistades, sus mascotas, su autoestima... ¿¡pero que pasó!?

No, no se confundan, no es como que Naruto jamás se halla preocupado por todas estas cosas en lo referente a sus camaradas, no, él siempre se consideró un "camarada incondicional", alguien que siempre tratará de ofrecer una mano amiga. Pero un día, un día, una mañana, durante el primer resplandor del alba, el canto de las aves y la frescura del rocío, en ese momento en que los jóvenes enérgicos y alegres como él abren los ojos dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día, todo cambió:

" _Actúa, actúa ya, no pierdas el tiempo, actúa ya, o lo lamentarás... ¡ **ACTÚA YA!**_

-HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Con enorme estrépito y conmosión, sin saber el como, porqué o cuando, Naruto soltó un alarido, y, cual gato al que acabas de mojar, saltó de la blanda y mullida cama, al más frío y apático suelo de tatami en ese pequeño cuarto de ese pequeño apartamento de ese pequeño edificio de residentes becados de la universidad de _Hi No Ishi_ (La Voluntad del Fuego).

-¿¡Qué, como, qué, cuando, qué!? -siendo conscientes del gran estrépito causado, el rubio volteó a ver a su pálido compañero de habitación, ese chico flaco y de silueta afeminada (casi rayando en lo andrógino), pálido, pálido a más no poder, y aún más raro que pálido, se trataba de Sai, o como Naruto lo bautizó: "el camarada pintor de raros apodos", era Sai, que al oír semejante grito se levantó cual resorte de su cama, aún con los ojos cerrados, y buscando la fuente del alboroto, no tardando en hallarlo -Naruto, por amor de Dios, el mundo no amanece aún, no hagas escándalo.

Aún sin conocer del todo bien lo que ha pasado, Naruto, desde el suelo aún, voltea a ver a su pálido compañero de habitación, con la intensión de disculparse, y si, el tiene ganas, contarle sobre ese raro sueño que acaba de tener, sin embargo... ¡que rayos!, sobre la cabeza de Sai, en letras de un encendido azul eléctrico se puede vislumbrar una frase, una frase que al rubio más que impresionar, espantó por lo que rezaba la frase. Esta decía claramente: _Estoy desesperado, solo y confundido... ¡por piedad, que alguien me ayude!_

 _/_

 **sí, ya lo sé, ya lo sé, debería de preocuparme por mis otras historias, y no perder el tiempo aquí, pero, ¿que quieren que les diga? Me nació de corazón escribir esto. Espero que haya gente de buen corazón que se digne en darme un comentario, la historia que tengo en mente va para largo, y será muy emotiva, ya lo verán...**

 **MATTA NEE!**


End file.
